What we Used to Be
by ArtisanScribe
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer used to be best friends back in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. However, after a sudden turn of events, the two unicorns find themselves drifting away from each other. Takes place before the first episode. This is my first MLP fanfic and first time using Fanfiction. Don't hate please! ;) Enjoy!


"**YES**!"

A young Twilight Sparkle shouts in glee. She happily bounced all over the room as her parents looked on, grinning softly.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!~" Twilight's violet eyes were alight with joy and her parents could see it.

"Alright Twilight, it's time for bed now sweetie." Twilight Velvet spoke up.

"I can't go to sleep yet mom!" Twilight said, excitement still clearly in her voice. "I've got so much that I need to do first!"

"You don't want to be sleepy on your first day do you?" Night Light chuckled.

"No, but still, I need to be prepared for anything!" Twilight said, puffing out her chest in pride. "I'm Princess Celestia's protégé! With that high of a title, anything could go wrong!"

"Now that doesn't sound like something a student of Celestia would say." a voice behind Twilight said.

Twilight whipped her head around, grinning widely as she wrapped her forelegs around the neck of her big brother Shining Armor.

"Tomorrow's my first day at the Royal Guard Academy and boy am I sleepy."

Shining reached a hoof behind his head and scratched his mane. He closed his eyes and faked a long, drawn out yawn. Shining popped an eye open and saw Twilight giggling at him.

"You can't fool me BBBFF." Twilight said. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Hmm, how about I read you two books tonight instead of one." Shining Armor asked, a smug smirk on his face.

"Make it three." Twilight said.

"You drive a hard bargain Twily." Shining said. "How about two books and a cookie before bed?"

"Deal." Twilight giggled and trotted over to her bed, climbing under the covers.

Shining returned to his sister's bedroom levitating two storybooks and a big chocolate chip cookie in a blue aura. He set the books down on the bed and levitated the cookie to Twilight. Not long after she finished the cookie and Shining was halfway through the second book, little Twilight's eyes began to slowly close. She yawned rather adorably as she snuggled her Smarty Pants doll against her muzzle. Shining chuckled and kissed his sister's forehead.

"Good night Twily." he said.

"Night BBBFF." Twilight mumbled and fell into a restful slumber.

The next morning as Celestia's sun glistened over the horizon, Twilight and her parents arrived at the School for Gifted Unicorns. Shining Armor had already left for the Royal Guard Academy. Twilight looked around and saw several unicorn fillies and colts wandering around the courtyard. Honestly, Twilight was a little bit scared, but excited all at once. She hopped out of the golden carriage and looked around in awe.

"Hello Twilight." a soft voice called to her.

Twilight gasped as she met the soft gaze of Princess Celestia herself. Twilight bowed in respect and almost toppled over from bowing so quickly. She rose when Celestia petted her mane.

"I'm sure that you are just as excited as I am Twilight." Celestia spoke.

"Yes Princess," Twilight said. "I made sure I was prepared! I even brought all my books with me!" Celestia chuckled lightly.

"Excellent Twilight. Now we must be off if you are going to meet your classmate."

Twilight nodded and turned back to her parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I love you." she said and hugged them tightly.

"We love you too sweetheart." Twilight Velvet said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Twilight trotted off to catch up to Celestia as her parents watched in tearful joy. Celestia led Twilight through the many halls of the school and up a grand staircase to a large golden door.

"This is the room that you and your new classmate will share. She is also a student of mine." Celestia said and raised a hoof to knock.

"Come in." a young mare's voice said.

Celestia's horn lit up in a golden aura and the door swung open. A young filly, a few years older than Twilight bowed to Celestia. She had a golden coat and a red and yellow mane. Her cutie mark was that of a shining red sun. She rose and Twilight saw her shining teal eyes. Twilight couldn't help but to blush a little bit.

"Good morning Princess." she said sweetly. "Is my new classmate here yet?"

"Indeed she is." Celestia said. "Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight peeked out from behind Celestia's leg nervously.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." the filly said, laughing a bit. "My name's Sunset Shimmer. Nice to meet you Twilight."

Twilight smiled shyly as Celestia slightly nudged her forward. Twilight shook Sunset's hoof and Sunset smiled brightly at her. She stepped aside, and let Twilight into the room. Twilight walked into the room and looked around in amazement. In the center of the room was a large golden bed of which the two fillies would share. The silky white curtains covered a large window, overlooking the grand courtyard of the school.

"This...is incredible." Twilight whispered.

Her eyes fell upon a small basket sitting on the large bed.

"Spike!" Twilight gasped and ran to cuddle the baby dragon.

"I took care of him while you were gone." Sunset said. "He's so cute. I can't believe you hatched him yourself. You've got _some_ talent Twilight."

Twilight grinned sheepishly, twirling her dark violet mane around her hoof. A light blush formed across her cheeks.

"Thanks, it was nothing really." she said. "It all just happened so suddenly."

Princess Celestia smiled in the doorway. She was overjoyed that her students were getting along so quickly.

"Come my students," she spoke. "We have much to accomplish."

"You ready?" Sunset asked.

Twilight nodded and smiled brightly, happily levitating her saddlebag full of books by her side.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

As the days passed, Twilight and Sunset became the best of friends. They would do everything together and Twilight began to see Sunset as big sister. Soon, the two met an azure blue unicorn filly by the name of Trixie Lulamoon, who also attended the school. The three of them became instant friends and would study together all the time. Whenever Twilight was sad or feeling homesick Sunset was there to comfort her. Sunset had Twilight's back just as Twilight had hers. The two were inseparable. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years and Celestia's star pupils were blossoming; not just as students, but as friends. One fateful day however, this happiness would come to a tragic end.

Twilight sat on the bed reading one of her favorite books when she heard a sudden shout that shook the entire room.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spike, but it sounds like trouble." Twilight said, dropping her book. "What's worse is that Sunset hasn't come back from her conference with the Princess yet!"

Spike crawled his way up onto Twilight's back and she trotted out the door. Suddenly, one of Princess Celestia's guards zoomed past Twilight. She looked at Spike with worry and galloped after the guard.

"Sunset!" Twilight called. "Sunny, where are you?!"

Twilight galloped until she saw multiple guards running into a dark room. Twilight pushed her way through the crowd of guards and her eyes went wide in shock when she saw the pony that they were crowding around.

"Sunset?!" Twilight gasped. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Sunset scowled at Twilight with a burning hatred in her eyes. A glare that could strike fear into the hearts of grown stallions.

"This school is pathetic." Sunset growled. "Celestia doesn't know what she's missing out on. _I _could've been her heir. _I _could've been the best student she ever had, but **NO**! She wouldn't teach me what I needed to know and she calls herself a mentor."

"Sunset..." Twilight whimpered. She was slightly shaking as she looked at her friend.

"Twilight, come with me." Sunset said, extending her hoof to her. "Together, with Trixie, we can teach Celestia a lesson. We could easily overpower her with our combined strength. Just think Twi, a kingdom of our very own! We would rule all of Equestria together; just the three of us."

Twilight was trembling, shaking her head in denial. Her best friend was delusional; wandering towards insanity.

"I...but...Sunset, be reasonable. You can't do this." Twilight said.

"You're either with me or against me, Sparkle!" Sunset growled.

Twilight backed away from Sunset, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Fine, have it your way..._princess_." Sunset said and turned to a large mirror; that in reality was actually a portal.

Sunset began to walk through the portal, not once turning back.

"Sunset, **NO**!" Twilight screamed and galloped to the portal with all her might in an attempt to stop Sunset, but it was too late.

The portal closed and Twilight only felt the cold, glass surface of the mirror against her forehooves. She sunk to the ground breathing heavily as her lips began to tremble. Her best friend was gone.

"Sunset... why?" she whispered.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She suddenly felt a hoof on her shoulder and saw Princess Celestia's sorrowful eyes looking into her own. She waved the guards away and led Twilight back to her room with Spike following close behind. Twilight's head hung low as she walked on. She passed by Trixie in the hallway, but didn't speak a word to her.

"Twilight, is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

Twilight only looked at Trixie with dark and tearful eyes. Trixie followed Twilight back to her room, but before she could get a word out, Twilight shut the door in her face; locking out Spike and Celestia as well. Trixie softly knocked on the door.

"Twilight, what happened? Are you okay?"

_Silence._ Trixie went to knock again, but Celestia's hoof met hers, stopping her. She looked up at Celestia who only shook her head. After Sunset Shimmer's betrayal, Twilight fell into a deep depression; lasting many years. She was extremely dedicated to her studies, but never wanted anything to do with friends ever again.

Her peers, her teachers, her family and especially Celestia were all worried about her. She wasn't the same Twilight Sparkle that they knew and loved. She kept her distance from other ponies and her emotion seemed to vanish all together. Still, Twilight couldn't forget Sunset no matter how hard she tried. She was her first true friend, but she was a cold and heartless traitor in the end. Afterwards, Trixie dropped out of the school to seek out her "true calling". This worsened Twilight's depression and she wanted to rid herself of the memories of her companions in hopes to ease her shattered heart. She even thought about killing herself. Luckily Spike was there to talk her out of it. It was just no use, she just couldn't forget about Sunset _or _Trixie. They were practically sisters and Twilight remembered every joyous moment they spent together. Those cold, lonely nights without Sunset by her side were unbearable and Twilight would cry herself to sleep sometimes. Twilight thought that this nightmare would never end but in time, she met the angels who saved her from that dark place.

**30 MOONS LATER...**

Princess Twilight Sparkle silently stood at the mirror portal, gazing solemnly at her reflection on its surface. The chilled air of the Crystal Palace blew across her fur and mane; making her shiver slightly. She raised a hoof to the mirror and lightly touched it. A single tear rolled down her lavender cheek as she reminisced on a dark memory. Twilight looked up at the mirror once more, expecting to see her own reflection, but she was instead met with another being. The being was obviously female and she kneeled to meet Twilight's equine height, smiling a gentle smile. Twilight could only look on in surprise as her bottom lip trembled. The other being had the skin of a golden light, flowing locks of yellow and red and eyes that were of the teal waves of the sea. She extended her hand to meet Twilight's hoof as tears streaked down her golden face. Twilight's lips curled into a small grin as her own tears began to fall. Both girls' eyes met in tearful joy and Sunset Shimmer broke the prolonged silence as she whispered:

"Thank you Twilight." Twilight returned the gratitude, but struggled to speak through her sobs.

"I'll miss you Sunset."

It would be another 30 moons before the two could meet each other again, but they knew that the wait would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own MLP, Equestria Girls or any of the characters in this story. They belong to Hasbro. Again, this is my first MLP fanfic and my first time using Fanfiction. No hate or flames please!~ **

**Until next time ~ Miss-Scripter!**


End file.
